


The constellation of longing

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Memory Palace, Mind Palace, before dolce, post-aperitivo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One chilly night in Wolf Trap Will misses Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The constellation of longing

**Author's Note:**

> based on [THIS](http://crossroadscastiel.tumblr.com/post/129304900342/this-cut-dialogue-from-dolce-tho-oh-my-god)

The heavy scent of the trees reached Will’s nostrils the second he opened the front door. It was soothing, reminding Graham his little house was still firmly planted on the ground, surrounded by nature. There was almost nothing else there.

Will left the door ajar, ready for the dogs to cross the threshold.

It was a rather chilly night, a sign of approaching winter. The only light was the one coming from the house – a small lamp on his desk by the front door. There was no moon on that night, only a handful of stars reflecting the light that took too long to be sure it still existed.

Despite the cold, Will sat in the chair on the porch and watched the dogs run around the house. Their furs were longer, adjusting to the weather and temperature, but it didn’t seem to be enough as the dogs quickly ran back home.

Only Winston joined Will on the porch and waited.

Graham rubbed Winston behind his ear and smiled at the dog. Then, the man looked up at the sky. One star seemed to flicker and Will chuckled at his own stupid need to make a wish. He narrowed his eyes and tried to name the particular constellations. The first one he spotted was Orion, right above the horizon.

It struck Will that he could see more and more stars with every second. The sky turned into a black dress with millions diamonds sewed onto it.

Then, Will recognised Jupiter, that was placed near Orion.

“I wonder if you can see it, too. I wonder if our stars are the same.” Graham whispered into the darkness surrounding him.

His voice, even if barely audible, startled Winston, and the dog barked once. The sound echoed in the night and came back as a hollow clunk. Will focused all his senses, hoping he’d get an answer. He took a moment before he leant back in the chair and closed his eyes.

“I believe some of our stars will always be the same. You entered the foyer of my mind and stumbled down the hall of my beginnings.”

Hannibal’s voice in Will’s head aroused a surprisingly calm storm within him. Suddenly, he found himself in Norman Chapel in Palermo - severe, beautiful and timeless. He was staring at the skull, graven in the floor – a single reminder of mortality.

There were a few rows of chairs and the candles burning by the walls. Will didn’t even notice the statues placed here and there that presented some of the major figures.

Hannibal was standing right in the centre of the building, lit by the sun coming through the small narrow windows set high in the walls. He was wearing a beige suit that was contrasting starkly with the maroon shirt underneath.

Will took a step closer, walking towards the few stairs that led to Hannibal by the altar. For a moment, Graham felt like a bride approaching the groom, and smiled. He stopped right where he was and covered his mouth with his palm. Tears started to form in his eyes and his throat burned. He couldn’t move. Not when it all appeared too real to lose.

“I’m waiting for you, Will.” Hannibal spoke and Will heard the words echo in his head. He had to listen to it twice to make sure that it was truly Lecter’s voice.

“I’ll find you.” Will said, not sure himself whether it was a promise or a threat.

“I know.” There was confidence in Hannibal’s tone. The man smiled and reached out. His hand was too short and Will was standing still too far for them to touch. “For now, this has to be enough.” Lecter looked around, slightly disappointed, and then his eyes returned to Will.

“Is it for you?”

Lecter offered another smile. He was much more generous with those than Will remembered.

“My longing for you seems to be matching your longing for me.”

The statement was too accurate for Will to keep pretending. A tear escaped his eye and he didn’t bother to wipe it. _Let him see_.

“I’ll find you.” Will repeated; this time it was definitely a promise.

“When you do, please, indulge me with a smile. I see it so rarely on you.”

“Even here?” Will looked around. “Here, you can make me smile. You can make me-”

“There’s no point in forcing you to do anything you wouldn’t do willingly. I don’t wish to remake you. I miss you as you are.”

The honesty in Hannibal’s voice was overwhelming. Will closed his eyes and found himself in utter darkness.

The wind blew around him, making the branches of the trees hiss. Will felt the chill on his whole body and the goosebumbs on his skin. When he opened his eyes, he was back in his little house, standing on the porch. Next to him, there was Winston. The dog nuzzled his leg and then joined the others inside.

“Until we meet again.” Will whispered into the dead of the night. Orion was still visible on the sky, Jupiter near it.


End file.
